


La Bella Y La Bestia

by zicrotch



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk thinks he's the Beast, but Hernan's sure he's the Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bella Y La Bestia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [美女与野兽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853100) by [aliciak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak)



> This is a short story dedicated to my beautiful yet evil friend, Ren, cause she wants to write some super angsty hernankirk and I had to give some fluff to the world. We all love Hernankirk, don't we? NOTE: I didn't have a beta-reader or anything like that and I wrote this on my phone (I write every ff on my phone) please don't judge me.

".. _Sed meticulosos y muy cautelosos, seréis mi venganza, mi gran esperanza.._ "

Kirk tries his best not to get distracted while working in his private lab, but something's been disturbing his sensitive ears. It's Hernan's low voice singing unknown words, probably from the living room one floor above his lab. He's told Hernan, about a million plus five times, that he can only work in complete silence, but Superman is simply unable to stay still and shut his mouth.

".. _Un rey absoluto, amado y astuto, temido, glorioso y audaz.."_

He tries to focus, shut the annoying melody out, but it's useless. He decides to do something about it, and leaves his lab. He walks up the stairs and spots Hernan as the man sits on the sofa and slides some hologram reports about the Justice League. It can't be too interesting, since he's more into the singing than the reading.

Before speaking out, Kirk starts thinking.

They have known each other for long, been through the darkest times, even apocalypse, and they have been 'officially' together for the past few months, but Hernan is still as mysterious as ever. He manages to surprise Kirk, almost every single day. Does this make the vampire uneasy? Probably. Kirk doesn't know why, but it reminds him of the awful truth about Hernan not being a human, - he's an illegal alien, to be exact - and that he knows close to nothing about his Mexican culture, let alone Kryptonian. He doesn't ask about Hernan, and Hernan doesn't ask about him, it's unnecessary, he knows _._ Yet, there is this sickening feeling he can't escape.

He shouldn't feel like this, because their relationship isn't a romantic one. It could never be. An extraterrestrial being in Mexican refugee disguise and a maddened blood-sucker scientist; how aesthetic. Yes, they kiss. Yes, they have sex. Yes, they even _cuddle_ sometimes, which is the rarest. They both crave humanity, the normal life. They both wish for something they can't have.

That's why they ended up in each other's arms. Some comfort they needed. There's nothing wrong with that. Except, Kirk feels something more than physical attraction towards Hernan, and he hates it. He doesn't want to feel attached to anyone ever since Tina has died.

But Hernan, _oh_ , Hernan is still so mysterious and provocatively kind and considerate. He lives in an illusion. He thinks people will accept him if he helps them. And as much as Hernan is an intelligent man, he is too naive when it comes to this issue. Kirk doesn't have the time to wake him up from that dream, or perhaps he doesn't have the heart to. Technically, he has a heart, it just doesn't function, but anyway, he has his own problems. Trying to turn himself back to human. He doesn't even know if he can do it at this point, but giving up would so not be Kirk Langstrom.

With all these thoughts, he just stands at the doorstep, watching. The song Hernan sings sounds somehow familiar, which is weird. This is obviously Spanish, and Kirk never listens to anything that's not his own language.

"Hernan."

The taller man turns, kind of surprised, kind of not so surprised, since Kirk often appears out of nowhere. "Oh, Kirk," He turns. "What's up."

Kirk reveals his face by taking off the goggles and whatever he wears on his head as part of the Batman suit. "What's up with _you,_ it's not the first time you sing these... Spanish songs."

"Caught your attention?" He smirks at Kirk, who doesn't know how to react to that sneaky action. He just folds his arms in front of his chest.

"So?"

Hernan sighs. "Lion King."

After long seconds of awkward silence, Kirk frowns. "Excuse me?"

"I just like Disney songs. I was singing a song of Lion King, in Spanish, actually."

Hernan explains and Kirk needs to sit down next to him to process the unexpected information. It explains why he finds these songs strangely familiar, though. He used to watch Disney movies as a kid, with... well, past friends. Mostly with Will.

"That's kind of..."

Hernan cuts in. "Nostalgic?"

"I wanted to say childish." Kirk looks away.

"Come on, it's not that weird. I bet you watch something embarrassing too, like Dracula movies. " Hernan laughs.

Kirk looks back at him, annoyed.

"Sorry to surprise you, but I don't. In fact, haven't seen any."

"Too busy being a scientist, I see."

"Kind of."

After that, they just sit on the sofa next to each other, like two statues that never meant to face one another.

They are too different, Kirk knows. He knows Hernan didn't save him because it was _him_. He saved him just like he saves everyone he can. He's not any different, except, he's a... Freak.

And still...

" _Dios mío,_ You are exceptionally grumpy today." Hernan notes. Kirk doesn't make eye contact and it concerns him.

He doesn't talk much, but normally he replies, and his words sound rational, not offensive. Now it's all the opposite, and that's unusual. Hernan has noticed that something's been bugging Kirk lately, but it's none of his business, right? They are _something_ , but they are definitely not a real couple. Hernan wouldn't mind changing that, he is a romantic person at heart, but Kirk has always seemed so far from reach.

"Nonsense." Kirk finally throws a lie with a straight face and flat voice. He _does_ feel bad, because Hernan is too important to him at this point. It _does_ make him grumpy, because the last thing he wants is to be hurt again. Somewhere deep within, he has hope in Hernan. He has faith in the person who occasionally kisses him, sleeps with him, and even cuddles him when he's too weak or tired to resist.

And Hernan?

Never in this lifetime would he ever leave Kirk behind, betray him or hurt him in any way possible. He _loves_ Kirk, truly and honestly, without conditions, without reasons. But Hernan knows how to stay silent, how to put his worthless feelings aside. He has no right to ask for anything in return. Hell, he doesn't even have the right to love Kirk. Yet, he does. And it hurts him.

However you look at it, Kirk is a human. Originally. Hernan knows that they are only together because of his current condition. Once Kirk finds a way to turn back into a human, he will. That will be the end of their relationship, or anything they have at the moment. He fears that day.

"Come here." Hernan speaks softly, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug on the sofa. Kirk protests at first, but gives in eventually, and buries his face in Hernan's chest, which smells sweet, undoubtedly too sweet for a man, but Kirk doesn't mind. He's sure the cologne Hernan uses is the most expensive one out on the market.

"Now, will you tell me?"

Kirk looks up. "Tell what?"

"The reason why you are sulking." Hernan changes his tone to a serious one, but Kirk also notices the concern behind the words.

"I'm not." He replies simply, just like he always does.

"Oh?" Hernan looks disappointed, and exhales heavily. "Then I am afraid you'll have to watch a Disney movie with me."

Kirk can't really tell if Hernan's kidding or not. He pushes the man away from himself, just in case. He needs to get away, he needs the nearest door or window or whatever that could make an escape, because if Hernan really wants to watch a Disney movie together, he doesn't have any chance against the strongest person of the entire universe.

Hernan grabs his arm, and squeezes it, just so that Kirk knows this is _going to_ happen. Right now.

"How about Beauty and The Beast?" Hernan asks, an innocent smile appearing on his face.

Kirk, completely defeated, falls back next to him on the sofa. "Fine. I can relate to the beast."

Hernan presses Kirk's nose with his pointing finger. "False. You are the beauty, _mi amor."_

A blush would probably appear on Kirk's pale face, if it could.

"If you say so."

 

\--

 

They are almost through the movie, and Kirk's surprised it's not as bad as he thought it would be. It's warm in Hernan's arms, pleasant and calm. Sometimes Hernan sings the songs along with the characters, but Kirk doesn't mind. Hernan's low, barely audible, soothing voice in his ear is enough to make him feel peaceful. Sometimes he gets soft kisses on his cheeks, which he returns, most of the time. It's like they are not even extraordinary. It's like they are just a couple, spending a lazy Friday night together.

Kirk slowly forgets all his troubles; the frightening past, the dreadful memories, and every bit of negativity he used to care about. It's just them, a dumb fairytale, and a silent world. No wars, no murder, no accusations, no guilt.

This kind of quality time is a privilege. One he's convinced he doesn't deserve. One he doesn't believe he truly owns.

Kirk turns. "Hernan,"

"Not now, it's the best part when-"

Kirk moves away from him. "Stop it."

Hernan looks confused. Before he could react, Kirk continues.

"You don't have to be so damn nice to me. You found me at my worst and took me in. That's why, I'll always follow you. No matter what, I'm yours. Use me, Hernan, please do, but don't act like you love me, because-"

Hernan feels rage building up inside. "Kirk,"

"Because..." Kirk breaks free from Hernan's hold and sits on top of him. "If you keep this up, I might fall for you!"

The rage leaves Hernan's body instantly. He makes a satisfied smile and places his hand on Kirk's cheek. "Good. Then we'll be even."

Kirk shakes his head in disbelief. "Liar! Why would you?!" He feels strong, overwhelming emotions. He used to lock everything up inside, but now they have come to the surface, filling his head with terrible thoughts. "I'm a monster!"

Hernan points at the TV screen. "Look."

It's the most important scene of the movie. The villain falls, defeated, and the princess admits she's in love with the beast. He then turns into a charming prince, and the spell is broken.

Kirk looks down. "Hernan, you can't turn me into a prince."

" _No puedo creer esto,_ Kirk! The thing is," Hernan pulls his face close to his own; their noses almost touch. "You only see the surface, which can be misleading. You are beautiful, and, very important to me."

He kisses Kirk tenderly to make sure he understands.

There wasn't a single time when Hernan thought Kirk was a 'monster', or a 'freak'. Kirk often refers to himself as one of those words, and it always upsets him. He can't believe that the man he loves thinks so low of himself. Sure, Kirk is not a perfect human being, that's clear. He's flawed and awfully damaged, but that's what makes him so real and stunning. He impressed Hernan numerous times in the past already, yet it's impossible to get tired of him. The lack of his presence causes pain and anxiety, like a drug. The more Hernan gets, the more he wants. Kirk's his most precious treasure, and he can't get enough of him.

He kissed Kirk with those feelings. He's been fine with only having him around, even if Kirk doesn't know about this, or simply doesn't care. But now, he wants Kirk to believe, accept and return all those unspoken feelings he tried to keep inside.

And Kirk kisses Hernan back.

He's insecure, maybe he'll always be, but he trusts Hernan, and as long as he can by his side, it will be alright. It may be okay to love Hernan, after all. It may even be true that Hernan loves him. They can be happy together, even if they are both messed up in their different ways.

"Hernan." Kirk calls him with a soft voice after the kiss.

Hernan kisses his lips again. "Yeah?"

"I actually do watch Dracula movies... Sometimes." He admits.

It's hard for Hernan not to smile too widely at the confession. "Thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps the next movie they'll watch together will be Dracula??? Ha, anyway: I don't speak any Spanish, unfortunately. (I can't speak English perfectly either, to be honest.) The song Hernan sings at the beginning is "Be Prepared" by Scar (EU Spanish ver, which I found on youtube). I also used google translator for those few expressions, so I'm not sure about them, please feel free to correct me If I messed something up!


End file.
